Little Mystics
by Seeker Midnight
Summary: Esmerelda and Esperanza are two orphans left with a witch, Hera. Knowing everything about their past and what they can do Hera tries to harvest their power for herself, but "kills" them in the process. The ruler of the seas just so happes to spot them.


_Esmeralda ('Da) and Esperanza ('Za) are two five-year-old twins living in the Caribbean with the village witch, Hera. Hera knows who and what these two young twins are, and are capable of and plans to kill them and harvest their power for herself, but it goes terribly wrong. While she tries desperately to kill them, a storm rolls in and guess who's coming with it. Warnings for child abuse (NOT SEXUAL!)_

* * *

The ports were hustling and bustling with activity as men and women, boys and girls were getting ready for the hurricane that was going to strike. Massive crates and barrels were moved or strapped down onto ships or in taverns, but through all the toil and labor, two little girls were running quickly through the crowd carrying their neccesities.

"'Zaaa! I don't think we gonna make it, she gonna kill us!" Da said desperately trying to hold the bits and pieces of food she had gathered. Her twin looked solomly back at her,

"Don't say that," it started to thunder "We're not gonna die, kay." she assured her twin and her very best friend, she also was holding a small piece of tattered sail and some rope. The duo ran out of the town and into the forest. The usually bright and beautiful canopy was now dark and it blocked out the rest of the sun making it really dark and extremely difficult to travel through. Even though it was hard to see and they continued to hear snarling and growling, they feared their gaurdian more than the devil himself. After much running and panting they had finally reached their home, a small weathered shack consisting of forest wood and vines. The candles that were framed by the window were off, signifying that no one was home. They sent a silent thank-you prayer to God, then clambered up the winding makeshift staircase. The different markings and symbols glowed vaguely at their miserable attempt to try and push the door open.

The sight that greeted them made them both recoil back with a very startled gasp. Assorted dismembered animal bodies and entrails lined the floor, this certainly wasn't here before they left, the metalic smell of blood flew through the air attacking their nostrils and breaking their concentration. They cautiously walked through the gore and mess until they reached the kitchen. Esmerelda sighed a sigh of relief when Hera was not in the kitchen, but then started to freak out when possibilities of what she might have been doing now ran through her mind. She couldn't worry right now or else that would halt her from her work. She started to get out the makeshift broom that Hera had made her and her sister make and started to sweep. Esperanza on the other hand was scouting the shack to see if Hera was home, it would have been better though for her _**to** _be home . She could either be out looking for them or be getting something else for her poison.

There was a yelp and then a loud crash. Esperanza rushed to the kitchen asking her twin if she was okay, but instantly regreted it. Esmerelda was on the floor covered in different pots and pans covering her legs. Her face was bloodied and contorted into one of terror and panic. Esperanza calmly walk toward her quietly trying not to scare her sister (because she could be very unpredictable if she was frightened) then asked again "Da... what's wrong?" Her sister wasn't even focused on her, instead on a spot over her shoulder. She knew she was going to regret looking over her shoulder, but she didn't even get to as she was viciously yanked backwards by her hair and then suspended 2 feet in the air. 'Hera!' she said in silent alarm. A growl and a hiss was heard from behind her, then a voice like venom slipped through them.

"_**WHERE. DID. YOU. TWO. BRATS.**_** GO?**" she didn't even get to answer as she was roughly slapped across the face, Hera's nails had made the contact hurt even more, but when Za's blood had started to drip, Hera started smiling obviously taking joy in what she had done, the dark setting of the house made her even scarier than she already was, if that was even possible. She roughly shook the little girl in her grasp then threw her into one of the walls. Esperanza had managed to stifle a whimper, her arm was now broken with several different abrasions on the side that she had fallen on. Hera didn't even give her a second glance, instead she turned to a screaming Esmerelda. Hera had yanked her up the same way she did with her, Esperanza could only watch from her place on the floor as she watched her sister being rapidly beaten across the face and thrown into the floor with a large _crack._ Esmerelda screamed in pain then quieted down, her sides were bleeding and stinging. The environment she was in didn't do her any good either, Esperanza struggled to get up then cried out in pain as Hera ruthlessly kicked her in her side.

Hera scowled although she had now put the two girls in a comproming postion. "Oh come, come now" she purred "I didn't hit you filthy ragdolls that hard." Esperanza groaned as she was lifted up by her arm this time and dropped to her feet. She could hardly stand let alone clean, but she had to so more damage wouldn't be done her. Out of the corner of her brand new black eye, she saw Hera picking up a metal stick with the top of it glowing an orangish-red and walked toward her unconscious sister that was still on the ground. She had to think fast before Hera burned her sisters wounds shut along with her own.

She slowly advanced toward the sleeping child with an eerie malevolence surrounding her being. Esmerelda wimpered in her painful stuptor, trying to get up, but she couldn't. The wind's whistling and the thunder's rumbling made this scene even more suspenceful, Esperanza tried to move, as painful as it was, closer to Hera the least she could do was try to distract her, but she didn't have enough strength to pick something up and throw it at her. Her bravado was very high for a child as small as her, but even she knew that it was suicide to even try. Her different bruises and abrasions slowed her movement and ruined her concentration. Hera was almost there, just a little closer and there would only be seared scars and ghastly screams left of her sister.

"Wait!" Hera turned around and looked menacingly into the red eyes ... well, eye of the five year old. Her good eye showed her emotions. Her fear, grief, and her sorrow. If anything Hera loved to wrench those emotions out of them both, she was deciding on wether or not she should heed the small girl's plead. A thought flickered into the twisted mind, she smile another gooey smile at the girl then held up her hand to silence girl. "I will spare you and your sister" Esperanza looked as if she was about to jump for joy. "...but" she dated again "you and your sister are going to go down to the caves near the ocean... I want you two miserable bilge rats to come with me and retrieve sea anemonies." Esperanza was frowning deeply now, how in world were they even supposed to get to the caves without drifting out to sea in this weather? It would be suicide to even go outside in this hurricane. A vicious flash of lightning struck just to prove her point. She considered this for a few more moments as Hera impatiantly scraped hr nails against the still burning hot stick. "Fine" she said solomly. Hera smiled wickedly "Collect your sister, and for an extra measure I will be going with you since I don't trust you snivelling rat spawns."

"Yes ma'am" Esperanza said hiding all of her loathing for her "gaurdian". She started to walk over to her sister but tumbled clumsily on the floor.

"Quit your lolly-gagging brat!" she hissed. Esperanza growled and got clumsily up to her feet, holding in a cry of pain, and waddled over to her sister.

* * *

Thunder booming, Lightning flashing, and wind howling. All seemed to be telling the girls this was a bad idea, Esmerelda, who now had a splint around her arm, was stugling to get into the makshift grotesque excuse of a boat. The waves crashed violently against the boat, knocking them over a few times. The rain had slowed them down considerably, pelting them all with sheet upon sheet of cold rain.

"Come on you brats push harder, quit your lolligagging!" The twins groaned in response. Their hair was plastered to their faces and their entire bodies ached with cold.

"Were not gonna make it." Esmerelda wimpered.

"Yes we are!" Esperanza panted "God will have mercy on us."

They reached the the edge of the ocean, a little ways off the cove. Hera instructed the twins to drop down into the ocean and retrieve the anemonies, with little persuasion they agreed. Esmerelda dived in head first, losing her splint in the process. Her sister dived in after her. Once out of sight ,Hera smiled, she waved her hands in swirling motion. The water began to churn and bubble along with her hand movements. The strangled cry of the twins could be heard clearly through the storm. An eerie blue glow started to rise up from the depths and broke through the water's surface. Hera's cackle rang out along with her words.

"The twins of Poiseidon are now DEAD!" Lightning struck her right where she stood.

"Hera daughter of Nimenus your judgement will still be carried out, but it will increase ten-fold. You are now and forever will be cursed for eternity." The ominous voice said.

"Poiseidon" she whispered in fear. A large wave was cast over her boat and she fell to the jagged rocks. Her own poisonous blood dripping out from her wound.

"I don't care what's the worst he could do." she reassured herself. The blue lights plunged back into the depths searching for their bodies.

* * *

The swirling energies searched screamed and alerted each other. Their pliable outsides were wearing away due to the harsh currents creating friction against their essences. Their bodies were floating down to the open ocean and their essences pursued ferociously. They caught up to their physical bodies, and melded into them. The rain still poured as if the gods themselves were weeping. Large waves pushed the twins farther into the ocean and they roused from their stuptor. Esperanza's eyes were barely open when a massive shadow passed over her face.

* * *

Well that's the beginning of my new story, so please review, and I'm still trying to put up chaps for my other story Everlasting Flames. Byes =)


End file.
